Magic chose us
by TheStoryChoosesTheWriter
Summary: Merlin tells Morgana about his magic when she firsts starts to realize that she has magic. A strong friendship strikes up between them and then maybe something more? Don't quite know where this is going, fluff is quite probable, slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ So this is my first Merlin fic since I deleted my last (I couldn't be bothered with it) but I'm going to try and stick with this and update every Monday. The idea (or more like the SUFFOCATING NEED) for this story came to me whilst I was watching season 1 where Morgana has the vision of Arthur's death and then helps to same Mordred. I just couldn't help but start shipping them and so how do you deal with new ship in a discontinued fandom? you write fanfiction about it. **

**slightly AU. MerlinxMorgana. No, I do not own merlin; please don't sue me, I just wanted my ship to happen!**

* * *

Magic Chose Us

* * *

Chapter 1:

Merlin paced his bedroom floor, deep in thought. Morgana had gone to Gaius saying she had foreseen Arthur's death; this could only mean that she was a seer, that she had magic. But of course, Gaius wouldn't let him say anything about it to her.

Then there was the little druid boy, Mordred. Morgana had been distraught and instantly took the boy under her wing.

'What if magic isn't something you choose; what if magic chooses you'

Her earlier words invaded Merlin's thoughts, images of the pale, weak boy and Morgana's worried expression coupled her words. Forget Gaius, Merlin's mind was made up, he was going to tell Morgana about his magic, since she had magic surly it was safe to tell her.

Making his way up to the castle, Merlin's thoughts became clearer-he was going to tell Morgana and together they would save Mordred.

He knocked on Morgarna's door, 'its Merlin.'

Gwen opened the door, 'hello Merlin, I was just leaving... Be careful.' She had whispered the last part...

Once the door had shut behind Gwen Merlin determinedly turned to face Morgana.

'Are you alright Merlin?' she asked, noticing his strange expression.

'Yeah,' he replied awkwardly, 'It's just... I know you have magic...'

'Merlin I... You can't tell anyone,' Morgana begged.

'I won't,' Merlin assured her, 'because I have magic too.'

There was a tension filled silence between the two as the first shred of true friendship and trust sprang up between them.

_Emris?_ Mordred's concerned voice echoed through Merlin's mind, snapping him back to reality.

Merlin stared into Morgarna's deep blue eyes for a moment longer before saying, 'We have to get Mordred out of here.'

'Right,' Morgana replied, clearly flustered.

'If we're quick, we'll be able to get him out and back to his people before any suspicions are raised,' Merlin informed her.

'Can you use magic to help?' Morgana asked hopefully.

'Of course,' Merlin confirmed.

The two sorcerers and the small druid boy snuck through the castle. In the dead of night their capes bellowed out behind them like sails on a boat.

_We're almost out, Mordred; you'll be with your people soon._ Merlin promised.

_Will I ever see you again?_ Mordred asked, looking up to him with big sad blue eyes.

Merlin smiled warmly, _if I'm lucky._

'I'll miss you, Mordred,' Morgana sighed, pulling the small boy into a bone crushing hug.

'I'll see you again,' Mordred muttered, returning the hug.

The druids appeared in the woods ahead and Mordred, with one final glance toward his new friends, ran toward them. Merlin and Morgana raised their hands in farewell and stood at the edge of the forest, staring into the darkness.

After some time, Merlin found himself staring at Morgana as if she was the rising sun after an eclipse.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' Morgana asked.

'Like what?' Merlin asked, suddenly dropping his gaze to his feet.

'All... strange...'

'I wasn't looking at you strangely,' Merlin insisted.

Morgana shrugged, 'We should return before anyone notices our absence.'

* * *

**So I appreciate that these chapters will be relatively short compared to my other stories (Though I'm starting a very long chapter-ed PJO story so if you're interested keep an eye out for that. **

**Reviews make for better chapters and they make me happy. see you next week xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! You should feel lucky that I'm bored and so I'm updating two days in a row. I'm sorry that it's mostly speech and not that much description but what can you d? I don't really think it needs that much description right? I mean we all know what Camelot looks like... Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Magic Chose Us

* * *

Chapter 2

Despite Gaius' disapproving stare he received on his return home, Merlin drifted into an easy sleep that night knowing that he had saved the life of an innocent boy and he had made Morgana happy. He didn't even care what the dragon had said about Mordred and _destiny_. Morgana was happy and so he was happy too.

The next morning Merlin made his way down to the castle as usual, ignoring Gaius' attempts to reprimand him for his actions last night. Morgana brushed past him in the hallway of the castle as he made his way to Arthur's quarters and his stomach started doing back flips as she smiled at him.

'Good morning, Merlin,' Morgana greeted pleasantly.

'And you, Morgana,' He replied.

He carried on walking, trying to justify his feelings. Was it just because he now shared the connection of magic with her?

'Merlin,' Arthur grumbled as the future king of Camelot almost fell out of his bed like a baby, 'You're late.'

'I'm on time sire,' Merlin replied, putting as much respect into his voice whilst trying to keep himself from laughing.

'Shut up, Merlin,' he grumbled, actually falling out of bed.

'Were you drunk last night, Sire?'

'No,' Arthur replied stubbornly.

'Whatever you say, sire,' Merlin chuckled, helping him up.

'I need to continue the search for the druid boy,' Arthur announced once he was fully dressed.

'I don't think that will be necessary,' Morgana trilled, floating into the room like an angel, her deep green cloak bellowing out behind her.

'And why's that?' Arthur asked stubbornly.

'You've been searching for him for _days; _why don't you just accept that he's fled the city and move on'

Merlin stared at her in wonder. Surly someone with such beauty and compassion couldn't possibly exist. It seemed too good to be true.

'I doubt father will approve of that,' Arthur sighed.

'And you always do what _daddy_ tells you,' Morgana smirked. Merlin smiled, trying harder than ever before to not laugh.

'No,' Arthur said, sounding more like a whiney teenager than the prince of Camelot.

Merlin completed making Arthur's bed then turned to ask, 'Will that be all, sire?'

'No,' he replied, 'I also want you to polish my armour and muck out the horses.'

Merlin sighed, 'Yes sire.' With that, he collected Arthurs armour and left the castle.

Merlin set to work polishing Arthur's armour, with magic of course. He heard the front door open and close softly.

'Gaius?' Merlin called.

Morgana came into his room and he instantly dropped what he was doing, but too late; Morgana had seen what he had been doing.

'Morgana!' he cried, 'Uh... Can I help you with something?'

'How did you do that?' she asked, seemingly torn between curiosity and revulsion since she had been brought up to hate magic.

'I was born with it,' he sighed.

'Well as it seems,' she sighed, 'So was I... But I can't do that.'

Merlin studied her for a while, 'Is that why you came here?'

'I just want to understand what's happening.'

Merlin understood entirely what she was going through and had never wanted to help someone so much in his life.

Merlin smiled reassuringly at her, 'I'll help you,' He promised, 'It'll all be okay, I promise.'

Just then Morgana did something completely out of character and unexpected, she burst out crying. Startled, Merlin awkwardly wrapped his arms around her.

'I just don't know what to do, Merlin,' She sniffed, 'what is Uther finds out?'

'He won't find out Morgana; you will learn to control your magic, I'll help you.'

Morgana pulled away from him with a look of pure gratitude in her blue eyes, 'Thank you,' she said and then took him by surprise by kissing him on the cheek.'

'Uh... No problem,' Merlin muttered. Putting Arthur's things to one side, he gathered the things that were necessary to teach Morgana the basics to control her magic.

* * *

**Thanks to Ascello, BlackFeath, Tagrea, cooking-ninja18 and mgaudry for following. **

**ScarletBloodTurnedBlack: thanks for reviewing, in my defense it was 1 am when I wrote that chapter and I have a new laptop (therefore a new grammar and spelling check) to be getting used to. I shall try to keep an eye on my punctuation :)**

**I'd really appreciate more reviews whether they're good or constructive or just plain telling me you don't like it... I just want to know if you like it or not *puppy dog eyes* please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry, I tried to stop myself but I just couldn't sop myself from updating (I know it's he third time today and hardly anyone reads this BUT I'M BORED!) Okay it says it's a little while later, idk how much later it is but Uther is still alive and Morgana still doesn't know he's her father but Arthur has kissed Gwen. It is slightly AU so not everything that happens in the TV show actually happened in this story. enjoy xoxo :)**

* * *

Magic Chose Us

* * *

Chapter 3

-A little while later-

Working with Morgana had been a dream come true for Merlin. He finally had someone he could confide almost everything with. Almost. Of course, after being able to share his magical secret with more than just Gaius a new secret had began to burn within him. And he couldn't find the courage to discuss this one with even Gaius.

He liked Morgana. More than liked; he loved her.

Everything she did made his heart flutter inside his chest. When he played with her hair or smiled or laughed. She looked like an angel with everything she did. And when she started on the topic of magic, angelic didn't begin to cover it. He loved the way she would become immersed in the spell he was trying to teach her and how she would persistently stick with it until she had gotten it no less than perfect. It was refreshing to be able to work with her.

The more Merlin taught her, the more powerful she became. Morgana was beginning to have more control over her magic and although she couldn't control her dreams, now she knew what they were and who to go to with them; Merlin.

Let's not forget that the more powerful Morgana became, the closer she got to Merlin and Arthur wasn't oblivious to their growing relationship, even if he didn't understand it.

One day, when Merlin was teasing him about his infatuation with Gwen, Arthur decided to bring up Merlin's relationship with Morgana.

'How was it with Gwen today?' Merlin asked light heartedly as the prince returned to his quarters.

'Probably not as good as your day with Morgana,' He replied with an evil grin.

Merlin felt the tips of his ears go as red as his neckerchief, 'I don't know what you mean.'

'I'm not oblivious to you spending all your free time with Morgana,' Arthur stated.

'We're friends,' Merlin said simply, trying to keep his true feelings out of his voice.

'Hmm, I find it hard to believe that the king's ward and a lowly servant could be friends.'

'She's also friends with Gwen... As I can remember you've said it yourself that you consider me a friend. And of course, two can play at that game; I find it hard to believe the future king of Camelot and a lowly maid can be more than friends.'

'Shut up, Merlin,' Arthur growled.

'What have you done this time, Merlin?' Morgana asked as she appeared in the room.

Arthur scowled at her, 'Why are you here, Morgana? You'd have a fit if I dared to come into your chambers.'

'Because a gentleman doesn't go through a ladies things,' Morgana replied, 'I actually came here to tell you that Uther has requested your presence.' Arthur growled in annoyance but left to go to the throne room anyway.

'Is that really why you came here?' Merlin asked when he was quite sure Arthur was out of hearing distance.

Morgana smiled, 'Partly.'

'What's the other part?' Merlin asked.

'I wanted to see you,' she smiled.

Merlin chuckled, 'what do you want a spell for this time?'

Morgana pretended to be deep in thought, 'I don't want to learn any spells today, and I just wanted to spend time with my friend.'

Merlin didn't know how to feel about that. He loved that he and Morgana were friends, despite the fact that she was indeed the king's ward and he was just a servant (though a very powerful one at that). But at the same time he didn't want to be just her friend.

They made their way to Gaius' place and Merlin asked, 'So if you don't want to practice magic what do you want to-' He was cut off by morgana's lips crushing into his.

* * *

**Hope you liked it enough to review because like I said, I'm bored! **

**If there's an event that happens then you really don't want to be missed out then please put that in a review or PM me and I'll try and include it if I can.**

**EllieMJayx: Glad you like it :) I didn't think you were expecting 3 chapters in the space of 24 hours when you said more please but that's what you get and if I don't stop writing I'll have finished this story (to a crap standard) by tomorrow.**

**I LOVE REVIEWS MORE THAN CAKE there I said it. please. review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! whoa, considering I usually only update once a week I am updating A LOT! There's just something about writing all these fluffy moments for merlin x morgana that makes me so happy :) **

**I hope it makes you happy reading it too, enjoy :)**

* * *

Magic Chose Us

* * *

Chapter 4

'What just happened?' Merlin asked after staring at the king's ward for what seemed like a very long time.

Morgana blushed, 'I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me I-'

Merlin cut her off with another kiss, 'I didn't say I didn't like it.'

They smiled at each other and then they heard the front door open and jumped away from each other. 'Gaius?' Merlin called, 'is that you?'

'Of course it's me Merlin, who else would it be,' the old man chuckled. Merlin looked at Morgana, remembering that he had thought she had been Gaius, before she had entered his room.

Morgana looked back with a worried look in her eyes, how was she going to leave without making Gaius suspicious? Of course he knew about Merlin teaching her magic -though he didn't approve- but both had a guilty conscious and so that particular excuse didn't cross their mind.

Gaius entered the room, about to say something, but whatever he was going to say left his mind as soon as he saw Morgana and the obvious blush on both their faces.

'What's going on here?' he asked.

'Uh...' Merlin's mind froze as he tried desperately to think of something to say.

'Merlin was just teaching me another spell,' Morgana told him.

Gaius didn't buy it, something in his eyes told them he knew exactly what had just happened, 'Is that so?'

'Yes,' Merlin confirmed.

'Merlin, can I talk to you for a minute?' Gaius asked.

'Sure,' Merlin replied.

'Alone.'

'Oh right,' Merlin and Morgana got up at the same time.

'I'll just be leaving now, thank you Merlin,' Morgana said awkwardly before leaving the room.

Merlin watched as she fixed her dark hair and retreated from the room. 'Merlin, are you listening to me?' Gaius asked, waving in front of his face.

'Hmm?'

Gaius sighed, 'I said I don't think it's a good idea to be teaching Morgana magic, she's too close to the king...' Merlin sensed a double meaning to his words. He didn't think Merlin should be with Morgana because she was too close to the king.

'Morgana is a powerful and independent woman, she's not going to get caught by Uther; the king doesn't control everything in her life,' Merlin protested.

Gaius offered a sympathetic smile, 'You will start to cause suspicion, the kings ward doesn't suddenly become friends with a servant.'

'Well it seems that we've been friends for a while now and nobody has said anything.'

'There are rumours and Morgana could be dangerous; she is getting more and more powerful. I fear that if Uther passes the execution of another sorcerer she may cause quite a fuss.'

'You know what Gaius? I don't have time for this... I have a stable to clean.'

Merlin stormed out of the house, how dare Gaius imply that he and Morgana couldn't be together! How is that fair when he never said anything about Arthur and Gwen's relationship. Though Merlin loved Gaius and respected him greatly sometimes he wished that he would leave him be.

On his arrival to the stable, Merlin found Morgana with her horse.

Making sure they were alone, Merlin approached her, 'Lady Morgana,' He greeted.

Morgana jumped then calmed down as she realised who it was, 'Merlin, you scared me.'

'Sorry.'

'Look, about what happened...'

'I understand if you think it won't work; you're the king's ward and I'm just a servant.'

'No Merlin... I want to make it work... I still don't understand why you stick with being a servant; you could be so much more!'

'A time will come when people with magic will have the same rights as everyone else. For now we must be patient... I never wanted power, Morgana.'

'I know, that's part of why I love you,' she smiled.

Merlin froze. That was one of the cheesiest lines to have ever been said but at the same time she had just told him she loved her.

Merlin chuckled nervously, 'And what's the other part?'

'Don't push your luck, Merlin,' Morgana sighed, 'Now, I must get back before Uther sends guards looking for me,' she kissed him on the cheek and turned to leave. Merlin grabbed her wrist and pulled her back with a playful smile. 'What are you doing Merlin? I have to go!'

'Love you too,' He said, kissing her lips before letting her go and turning to do the job at hand.

* * *

**Some drama will be arising in the following chapter and I have to re-watch a few episodes first so chapter 5 might be a little slow (I'll probably up load it later today) Thanks for reading :)**

**EllieMJayx: ehehe, yep that was pretty much my reaction to writing them. I just love writing it... I suppose I've made it a little cheesy but I don't even care because they're cute to write :) glad you like it and my updates my slow down a little if i'm not finished it by the time I go back to school :/ sorry.**

**EleanorLovett55: Of course i'll be continuing with mergana; this whole story is based on it! and it's so fun to write, you're going to have to forgive me for being cheesy (I regret nothing)**

**MICKEY.G.B: I was seriously bored yesterday :/ I'll probably be the same today (even though I should be doing revision) The witchfinder will most probably be part of the next chapter, thanks for the suggestion :)**

**SUGGEST EVENTS FROM THE SERIES AND I WILL TRY TO INCLUDE THEM!**

**tell me what you think in a review :) c ya soon xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry for the ****_kind of_**** late update. I just started procrastinating :/ This is part one to the witch finder thing. I wanted to keep these chapters short and sweet so I split the witchfinder thing in two ( might end up being more) I might have the second half written and uploaded very soon, like a few hours but I promise nothing. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Magic Chose Us

* * *

Chapter 5

'Merlin, what are you doing?' Morgana giggled as Merlin dragged her into the forest.

'I have to collect herbs for Gaius but that doesn't mean I have to spend less time with you,' said Merlin.

'Who says I don't have somewhere to be?' Morgana chuckled.

'Do you?'

'No,' she admitted.

'Well there you go!' Merlin collected the herbs he needed and then he and Morgana sat down on a patch of grass next to a fire for a while.

'Don't you need to get back to Gaius?' She asked whilst playing with a blade of grass.

'Nah, I think I've earned some time to rest, don't you?'

Morgana chuckled, 'You've hardly done anything!'

'Shh, no one needs to know that' Merlin whispered making Morgana giggle even more. 'Look at this,' he muttered a spell under his breath and a horse appeared in the smoke.

Morgana gasped, 'Merlin, it's beautiful,' she turned to him; taking is hand, 'You know, most guys just get their girlfriends flowers.'

'Is that what we are then?'

'What?'

'Boyfriend and girlfriend.'

'Well, yes I think so,' she kissed him on the cheek.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a woman who looked highly flustered, 'Did you see that?' she asked frantically, not even registering to whom she was speaking.

'See what?' Merlin asked a trace of panic in his voice as he knew she meant the horse in the smoke.

'The smoke, it was alive!'

'I didn't see anything,' Morgana insisted, pulling her cloaks hood up so that the woman wouldn't recognise her.

'Are you blind? It was Magic, I must inform the king!' with that the woman ran off leaving Merlin and Morgana in awkward silence.

'What does this mean?' Morgana asked, hoping that Merlin would tell her it would be alright but she knew better. Even with the smallest hint of magic she knew that Uther would go to drastic measures to find the culprit.

'I don't know,' Merlin replied honestly.

Morgana fled to the castle and Merlin to Gaius. A little while later, Morgana appeared at Gaius' house.

'What's happening?' Merlin asked urgently.

'He wouldn't let Arthur get involved!' Morgana sobbed, 'He's calling the witchfinder!' Terror was evident in her eyes; Merlin wrapped his arms around her comfortingly as she sobbed on his shoulder.

'I'm sure it'll be fine,' Merlin assured her though it sounded more like he was trying to assure himself.

'It most certainly will not be okay!' Gaius fumed, 'I know the witchfinder as a different name, Aridian. And you can take m word that he will not give up until someone has been killed; Merlin what were you thinking?'

'I... I wasn't thinking...I...' Merlin stuttered.

'It wasn't his fault Gaius!' Morgana cried.

'Are you saying he didn't do it?' Gaius asked curiously.

'No, I did do it!' Merlin exclaimed.

'Then what are you trying to say, Morgana?'

'He wasn't doing anything harmful!'

'How would you know, you weren't there.'

'Yes I was!' Morgana blurted out before thinking.

Gaius looked a little surprised for a moment but just smiled and said, 'I can't do anything about it whether it was harmful or not, Morgana I'm sorry. You know how Uther is when it comes to magic.'

'Yes, I know,' Morgana sighed. 'I'm sorry Merlin.'

'It's not your fault, Morgana,' Merlin assured her.

'You should get going now my lady,' said Gaius, 'before the king becomes suspicious.'

'Of course,' Morgana agreed and turned to leave, not without one last worried glance to Merlin.

'It'll all be okay, I promise,' Merlin told her sincerely.

Morgana sent him a sad smile, 'Don't make promises you might not be able to keep, Merlin.' With that she left leaving Merlin and Gaius in an awkward silence.

...To be continued.

* * *

**I think there'll be a little more drama in the second part to this, this chapter was just the beginning :)**

**thanks for all my reviewers:**

**EllieMJayx: Sorry for the lack of drama but atleast there was some mergana right? :D**

**sjritts: Yeah, I don't know when I'm going to let Arthur find out but I don't think he'll be against them :)**

**JAIMOL: I hope so too but my brain can force me to do some pretty evil things sometimes when it comes to writing. My initial plan had a very messy end but I don't know just how play out right now :)**

**Thanks to everyone reading this, I'll see you soon maybe :D **

**More reviews mean I'll update quicker xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Told you I'd be back in a few hours didn't I :) Turns out in my quest to keep my chapters relatively short it's become a multi-part thing. I'll try to keep it to three parts :D I think there's more drama in this one, you're going to have to excuse the poor quality of this chapter, it's kinda late. enjoy!**

* * *

Magic Chose Us

* * *

Chapter 6

'When can you start the investigation?' Merlin and Morgana heard Uther ask. They were standing outside the huge oak doors of the court room, listening to Uther, Arthur and the witchfinder talking.

'I've already started,' Aridian replied; you could almost hear the evil smile he was wearing.

Footsteps could be heard heading toward the doorway.

'Quick, go!' Morgana urged Merlin; they both ran off down the hall until they reached an empty chamber. 'That was too close,' Morgana panted once the witchfinders footsteps had faded away, 'He could have seen us and became suspicious!'

'I know,' Merlin replied, 'We'll just have to be careful and not use any magic whilst he's here.

And that is exactly what they did; however, Aridian wasn't going to let them off easily, later that day Aridian proclaimed that he suspected Merlin and so the knights of Camelot were soon ransacking Gaius' house.

'Be careful, that's my life's work!' Gaius cried.

'Show a little respect!' Merlin exclaimed.

'I'm taking no chances,' said Aridian with an evil glint in his eye. With a great _smash_, one of Gaius' jars broke into a million pieces, its contents shattering and a strange amulet was found. 'What's this? Could this be _yours_ Merlin?'

'I've never seen that in my life!' Merlin exclaimed in all honesty.

'Lies!' Aridian exclaimed.

Knowing that Aridian wouldn't let it go but not knowing how it had got there, Gaius sent Merlin a look that said "don't intervene," then said, 'It's mine.'

'Gaius?' Merlin asked, in shock that Gaius was turning himself in for him. It was probably a suitable reaction.

'So you're the sorcerer!' the witchfinder announced gleefully. Before Gaius could say anything he was being dragged off to the dungeon.

That night Merlin was dragged into an empty Chamber by a grief stricken Morgana on his way back from Arthur's chamber.

The first thing Merlin noticed when he recovered from the shock of being sneak attacked was the red rims around Morgana's eyes. 'Morgana,' He murmured softly.

'Gaius has been so kind to me, all my life and n...n...n-now h-he...' she sobbed, 'a-a-and it's all my f-fault!'

'Don't be silly, Morgana... If anything it's my fault,' Merlin comforted, stroking her dark hair as she cried onto his shoulder. 'We'll find a way to get through this...I...'

'Don't you dare say you promise, Merlin!' Morgana snapped, 'We don't need false hope.'

'Sorry,' Merlin muttered; running out of words to say, he held Morgana in his arms whilst trying to hold back his own tears until she pulled away, all cried out.

For the next few days Merlin constantly racked his brain for a way to help Gaius and always came up blank. Things got worse when the witchfinder finally broke Gaius into giving a false confession. With renewed determination Merlin frantically searched for a solution.

Thing changed, however, when Aridian continued his questioning and incrimination Morgana. As soon as he heard the news from a heart broken Gwen, Merlin planned to go down to the dungeons that night-laws be damned.

'Morgana, what happened?' he asked.

'He was questioning me a-and I blurted to him that I was there when it happened and one thing led to another and,' she gestured to her cell.

'What has Uther said?'

'He doesn't want to believe it but I don't think he'll treat me any different than the others if he finds out the truth,' she sobbed.

'Morgana, I will get you out of here even if I have to break every law Camelot has.'

Morgana sniffed then chuckled, 'It's not like you don't do that anyway.'

'Hey!' Merlin complained, 'really Morgana, I will get you out of there.'

'Is that a promise?' She asked her blue eyes boring into Merlin's.

Merlin reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek, 'Yes,' he murmured sincerely.

Morgana sniffed again but then put on a brave smile, 'I told you not t make promises when you might not be able to keep them.'

'I fully intend on keeping this one,' Merlin told her before leaving the dungeon to start planning.

* * *

**So! I hope you didn't see that coming xD though you probably did :/ I'll probably update at some point this weekend but I won't be updating again tonight- I want sleep!**

**EllieMJayx: thank you so much for reviewing within 5 mins of me posting the last chapter, that made me smile :) keep reading xoxo**

**I'll see you all soon, thanks for reading and reviews make me happy xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**And here I am with the last part of the witchfinder drama this weekend as promised. I realize I spelled Aredian as Aridian in the past chapters. I think I corrected it all in this chapter but I'm going to have to hope you'll forgive me in the past chapters :) **

**I'm sorry this chapter isn't the best; I wanted to keep it kind of short so I think there might be a few plot holes but it relates a lot to the actual episode. season 2 episode 7 the witchfinder. Re-Watching that might help this make a little more sense if it doesn't already.**

**hope you like it :) enjoy.**

* * *

Magic Chose Us

* * *

Chapter 7

Filled with renewed determination, Merlin made his way down to the dungeon and into Kilgarrahs' cave. The place was dark apart from the torch Merlin held in his hand. The Dragon sat waiting on his rock.

'_How can I help you, young warlock?'_ He asked.

'It's Gaius and Morgana, Aredian has accused them of witchcraft!'

'_Gaius means nothing to me_,' he shrugged.

'Well he means a lot to me!' Merlin cried.

'_And as for Morgana... You should let what's coming to her come._'

'Why would I do that?' Merlin asked furiously.

'_Morgana's destiny is to overthrow Arthur and Camelot!'_

'I refuse to believe that!' Merlin exclaimed, 'I love her!'

'_I'm afraid there's nothing I can do even if I wanted to,' _he said solemnly.

'Well thanks anyway,' Merlin spat before turning around and leaving.

Merlin couldn't help but think about what the dragon had said about Morgana. Could she be destined to go against his destiny? They _do_ say that opposites attract... and Morgana was certainly powerful enough but he didn't think she had the incentive. He couldn't believe that Morgana would do anything to harm Arthur they were practically family. Maybe her destiny would only arise if Merlin broke his promise; maybe she would end up escaping on her own and come back with a vengeance... That made sense and Merlin made a vow to himself that he wouldn't let that happen.

'Merlin!' A tearful Gwen came rushing into Guais' house where Merlin was desperately trying to clear up the mess left by the guards. 'Morgana's been taken in too, he won't stop!'

Merlin patted Gwen on the shoulder in an attempt to calm her down, 'I know.'

'What can we do?'

'I don't know... We have to do _something _though.'

'That amulet they found wasn't mine and I don't care what Gaius said it's not his either...' Merlin thought out loud.

Gwen gasped, 'Maybe he framed them!'

'Maybe,' Merlin agreed thoughtfully, 'I'll search his chambers to see if I can find evidence.'

'Okay, thank you Merlin,' Gwen gave a sad smile and left.

Later, as he had told Gwen he would, Merlin snuck into Aridian's chambers in search of something to use as evidence against him. Using magic to open a locked cupboard door, he opened a box to find some strange petals. Thinking it could be something important, he took a few planning on researching about them.

After a lot of research he found that the petals were known as Belladonna which could be used as a hallucinogenic. After telling Gwen, she pointed out that all the witnesses that the witchfinder had brought forward were female.

'What do only girls want?' she asked, 'to look beautiful!'

They went to the chemist and asked the owner if he had bought the Belladonna from Aredian. After Gwen told him that it was very important, he admitted that Aredian had told him to sell them and told him he would have him killed if he was to tell anyone.

The next morning was the day Gaius was set to be burnt at the stake. Gwen ran to talk to Arthur, hoping to use her connection with him to get him to listen.

'Arthur!' she called. He turned t look at her with a pained expression. 'You have to stop this!'

'My father has already set down the law, there's nothing I can do,' he told her solemnly.

'You're the prince, I think it's about time you started acting like it!'

The executioner was approaching Gaius, who was tied to the stake, with a lit torch. Arthur hesitated, 'Stop!' he cried. Confused, the executioner stopped and turned to face Arthur.

'Merlin has evidence that will prove Gaius and Lady Morgana innocent!' Gwen announced.

A little while later Merlin found himself in the court room feeling quite confident; not only did he have the ... but he had also given Aridian a taste of his own medicine by planting a bag of fake amulets in his chambers and feeding him a potion that would cause him to spit out a toad.

Thanks to Arthur, the knights of Camelot searched Aridian's room with resulted in them finding the amulets and in Aridian's protests the potion took effect and a toad leaped out of his mouth.

'Witchcraft!' Uther declared. IN an attempt to escape the knights of Camelot, Aridian fell through the window to his death.

'I told you I'd keep my promise,' Merlin told Morgana as she sat with him in his room.

Morgana sighed, happy to have the weight of execution off of her shoulders, 'I didn't doubt you for a second.'

'How did he incriminate you anyway?' Merlin asked out of curiosity.

'He asked about how Gaius made me potions to help me with bad dreams and I didn't want to give him anything over Gaius so I...I...' Morgana looked down to the floor trying to keep herself from crying.

Merlin wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, 'everything's okay now, Morgana, don't beat yourself up about it.'

'Thank you Merlin.'

'Don't mention it.'

* * *

**I realize Merlin and Morgana keep kissing at the end of chapters and I know it's a little un realistic so I tried to stop them kissing in this one. It was hard but I succeeded! (yay) More Mergana on the way but I'm back at school tomorrow so updates may or may not be slower (you never know I might end up updating everyday thanks to boring lessons and a notepad) reviews make me hppy and suggestions and your favorite events from the series give me inspiration so review and PM me with your ideas and coments :)**

**EllieMJayx: Wow! you're adicted to something ****_I _****wrote? Whoa! that makes me feel special, thanks for reading hope you like it xoxo**

**MICKEY.G.B: You're welcome, I really liked the idea of the witchfinder but I wouldn't have thought of it without your suggestion, thanks for suggesting it and feel free to suggest another even :)**

**uriel: aw thanks xoxo so glad you like it, keep reading :)**

**yeah... so reviews and suggestions...go!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sooooo sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I've been stranded on revision island and my only escape was to the procrastinating ocean :/ I hope that amazing metaphor that I thought of at 1am one morning is worthy of your forgiveness. **

* * *

Magic Chose Us

* * *

Chapter 8

After the witchfinder had appeared both Merlin and Morgana had been incredibly careful with their magic, making sure to lock the door and cover the windows whenever they tried to learn a new spell. Luckily, there had been no threats that required magic to solve and so they enjoyed the calmness that seemed to surround Camelot.

'Back again, Morgana?' Gaius asked, looking up briefly from his book.

Morgana chuckled, 'Bored of me already, Gaius?'

Gaius smiled warmly, 'Of course not my lady.'

Morgana stood in Gaius' study awkwardly until there was a sudden bang as what sounded like a chest was toppled over, and an embarrassed looking Merlin practically fell through the door. 'Good morning, Morgana,' he smiled his signature goofy smile then added an 'and you, Gaius,' over his shoulder but he only had eyes for Morgana.

Morgana returned the smile, 'Good morning Merlin.'

'What brings you here so early?'

'Well I heard you had a day off today so I thought we could spend some time together...' Gaius buried his face into his book, trying to make his laughter inconspicuous. 'As friends,' Morgana added for Gauis' sake even though he already knew about their relationship.

Merlin grinned, 'Sounds good! What do you want to do?'

Morgana shrugged, 'surprise me!'

Merlin stood deep in thought for a while. 'I know...' he said absently, 'Yeah... we can do that...'

'What?' Morgana asked impatiently.

Merlin grinned again, 'it's a surprise; just let me get some breakfast first.'

Merlin practically inhaled his porridge before grabbing Morgana's hand and pulling her down to the dungeons.

Once they were past the guards, Merlin led Morgana down the cold dark tunnel, the only light came from the torch Merlin held in his hand.

'I don't understand,' said Morgana, worry lines forming on her forehead, 'where are we going?'

''You'll see,' Merlin assured her.

They arrived at the end of the tunnel and came to a huge cave. The sound of beating wings and clanking chains met their ears.

'What is this place?' Morgana asked.

Merlin ignored her question and instead called, 'Hello?'

With a thud, Kilgarrah landed on his usual rock and looked down at Merlin disapprovingly. Morgana jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of the beast but calmed after taking Merlin's hand.

'_Why have you brought her with you, Merlin?'_ he asked.

'Morgana has magic; I don't think you are right when you say she'd one day go against my destiny,' Merlin told him.

'What do you mean...? Destiny?' Morgana muttered.

'_Your destiny is to help Arthur become the once and future king of Camelot and to unite the lands of Albion. Morgana has a different destiny, a destiny that will prevent yours.'_

'I don't understand; why would I go against Merlin's destiny?'

Kilgarrah took in their entwined hands and sighed making Morgana jump again, '_At the very least she is a distraction, Merlin.'_

'Merlin, why have you brought me here?' Morgana whispered.

'I thought it would stop him from pestering me,' he explained.

'You could have just not come down here...'

Merlin sighed, 'I wish it was that easy.' Then he turned to the dragon, 'I promise I won't let Morgana _distract _me from my destiny,' he said distract like it was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard of.

'_How can I believe that when you still hadn't fulfilled your promise to free me?'_

'Wait... how are you going to do that?' Morgana asked.

Merlin sighed again, 'I'll figure something out... I had to strike a bargain.'

Morgana shrugged.

'So with those promises do _you_ promise to help _both _of us when we need you?'

The Dragon seemed reluctant but eventually bowed his head, '_I promise._'

'Good.' Merlin took Morgana's hand and together, they left the cave and into the bright light of the sun, 'so... we're you surprised?'

'Very,' Morgana smiled.

Just then Arthur ran up to Merlin, 'Merlin!'

'What?! What's wrong?'

'It's Hunith! It's your mother!'

Merlin ran to the castle courtyard to see a lot of the people from Ealdore. His mother ran into his arms.

'Merlin!' she cried.

Merlin noticed the bruise on her eye, 'What happened, who did this to you?'

* * *

**I'd like to thank MICKEY.G.B for yet another great suggestion which will be coming up next. The more devoted fans among my readers will have realized which episode it will be based on but for I'm guessing the vast majority of those who haven't I hope my cliffhanger has you on the edge of your seat!**

**I'm watching the episode it'll be based on now and I'm creating a lot of Mergana moments and Arthur definitely will have a bigger part in this. Please put in reviews whether you want Arthur to find out his secret or not. I'm not promising anything!**

**EllieMJayx: Thanks for the review, sorry for keeping you waiting; I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker xoxo**

**Omgkc: glad you think so, sorry for keeping you waiting :)**

**The next update will be quicker, honest! More reviews will motivate me to write quicker though so... go!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I could not be more sorry for the huge wait! And I left it on a cliff hanger as well, I'm really mega sorry. Please forgive me? **

**But at long last, chapter 9 is here. Please enjoy x**

* * *

Chapter 9

Previously...

Just then Arthur ran up to Merlin, 'Merlin!'

'What?! What's wrong?'

'It's Hunith! It's your mother!'

Merlin ran to the castle courtyard to see a lot of the people from Ealdore. His mother ran into his arms.

'Merlin!' she cried.

Merlin noticed the bruise on her eye, 'What happened, who did this to you?'

Now...

'The winters are harsh in Ealdor, and there are many children,' Hunith was explaining. 'Some of them just won't be strong enough to survive. We barely have enough food as it is, and if Kanen takes our harvest, our children won't live to see another summer. Please, we need your help.'

'Ealdor's in Cenred's kingdom. Your safety is his responsibility,' Uther replied.

'We've appealed to our King, but he cares little for the outlying regions. You're our only hope,' Hunith told the king.

'I have the deepest sympathy for you and would have this barbarian wiped off the face of the earth,' Uther said.

'You'll help us?' Hunith asked hopefully.

'I wish I could,' Uther replied sorrowfully.

Arthur then spoke up. 'Surely we can spare a few men?'

'Resources are not the problem,' Uther said.

'Then what is?' asked Morgana, desperate to do anything she could to help Merlin's mother.

'Ealdor lies beyond the Ridge of Essetir. For an army of Camelot to enter it would be an act of war,' Uther informed.

Hunith dropped to her knees. 'I know you're a good king, a caring man. I'm begging you, help us, please.'

'The accord we've struck with Cenred was years in the making. I cannot risk hundreds of lives for the sake of one village. I'm afraid Camelot cannot help,' Uther replied.

If the sight of a broken woman begging on her knees for the sake of her village wasn't enough to break Morgana's heart into a million pieces then the look on Merlin's face at the sight of seeing his mother like this certainly was. Morgana glared at Uther, trying to convey all the hateful things she wanted to say to him in one look before helping Hunith up and escorting her from the room.

-0-

Arthur stood looking out over Camelot and glanced over as Merlin walked over to join him. 'I'm sorry,' he said. 'If it were up to me, we'd be on our way there now.'

'You tried,' Merlin replied. 'And thank you for getting an audience with the King.'

'I wish that Camelot was able to help people regardless of how far away they lived,' Arthur confessed.

Merlin nodded his agreement and the pair stood in silence for a moment, until Merlin said, 'I'm going back to Ealdor.'

'Of course,' Arthur replied, fully understanding how Merlin wanted to protect his mother and home town.

'It's been an honour serving you,' Merlin said awkwardly.

"You'll be coming back,' Arthur replied, his brow furrowing at the thought of losing his servant.

'Well, she's my mother. I have got to look after her before anyone else. You understand?'

Arthur nodded. 'I'd do exactly the same.' He took a deep breath and patted Merlin on the back. 'Well, you've been terrible. Really, I mean it. The worst servant I've ever had.'

'Thank you, Sire,' Merlin smiled.

'Good luck Merlin,' Arthur said.

-0-

Gwen handed Merlin a sword. 'Tell me how it feels,' she said.

Merlin grabbed the hilt of the sword and awkwardly held it up. 'Yeah. Yeah that feel...that feels really good. It's very, erm, you know...swordy.'

'I've packed some armour for you,' Gwen told him.

'I won't be able to carry all that,' Merlin replied, becoming a little worried.

Just then Morgana walked in dressed in trousers and a corseted tunic. 'You won't have to, we're coming with you,' she said.

'What do you mean?' Merlin asked, a little dumbfounded.

'Well you didn't think I'd let you go all by yourself, did you?'

'I'll be able to manage just fine, Morgana,' Merlin replied but wisely stopped himself from saying that it was too dangerous.

'Now we both know that's not true,' Morgana retorted. 'Unlike you, I know how to fight.'

'And I can mend armour and sharpen swords,' Gwen said.

Morgana was fixing him with a glare that said "Do as I say and no one gets hurt." He knew arguing with her wasn't going to help anyone. In addition to that, whenever he thought about leaving Camelot without Morgana he got a strange empty feeling inside him- not that he'd tell her that because it must be the tackiest thing to say ever. 'Well I suppose I'm left with no choice am I?'

Morgana laughed. 'Nope, you have no choice what so ever. Come on, let's go.'

* * *

**I had a heart attack this morning when I woke up to see all those reviews (granted most of them werejust from Timelord-In-Camelot but it still made me smile)**

**Again I'm so sorry for the huge wait. I know it's not a particularly great chapter, I've basically just re-written the actual episode and added some really cheesy mergana fluff...**

**the next chapter will be up soon though. And that's a promise I fully intend to keep.**

**ClaraLuna: Yes I am continuing right now, sorry for the wait :)**

**Evaline101: I'm sorry for not posting soon but I hope you like this story enough to still be reading it :)**

**Emeris 96: It's good to know people actually want to read this still, I'll make sure to not have such a long gap between chapters now.**

**MICKEY.G.B: AWWWWW That made me so happy when I read that! Do you seriously think it's one of the best fics you've read? really?! Thank you, I think the plot I'm going with was your suggestion so thanks for that too, thank you x**

**Mergana Pendragon: I know this was a review for chapter 1 but you only just posted it so I'm replying here! hope you read this far :) **

**Timelord-In-Camelot: I DON'T KNOW HOW TO RESPOND TO ALL THESE AWESOME REVIEWS IN ONE GO OMG THANK YOU FOR READING AND BEING AN AWESOME REVIEWER I LOVE YOU THANK YOU PLEASE KEEP READING AND BEING AWESOME, I LOVE YOU X**

**Night girl98: Well I'm glad you're not one of my readers who i've made to wait all that time, I didn't want to make them go through that. thanks for the review :)**

**LUNA: I've updaaaaated =D I'm glad you like my fic, it's great to hear that (or rather, read it...) KISSES AND HUGS to you too, thank you x**

**I just want to say THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR CLICKING ON THIS AND READING IT AFTER ALL THAT TIME, I DIDN'T MEAN TO LEAVE IT THAT LONG I JUST... OTHER FANDOMS AND STUFF BUT YOU, YES YOU READING THIS INAPPROPRIATELY CAPITALIZED WRITING ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU FOR READING THIS**

**please review, thanks. love you all. x **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! so this chapter took me a little longer than I thought it would to write but it didn't take me more than a month like it did last time so here we have some improvement so I suppose I'm gonna take that as step one and build on it. **

**This is part two of the events based on the moment of truth, I think I may stray from Canon a little more in part 3 (and part 3 will hopefully be the end of this particular string of events) but this part is still fairly close to canon. Happy reading!**

* * *

Magic chose us

* * *

Chapter 10:

Merlin, Morgana, Gwen and Hunith huddled together around a pile of kindling as Gwen attempted to create a spark to light the fire.

'Let me try,' Merlin said, taking the two stones from her. He muttered a spell under his breath, earning a cautionary glare from both his mother and Morgana and a surprised one from Gwen as the kindling burst into flame. None of them said anything about it, however, as the warmth from the fire washed over their cold limbs, chasing any other thoughts away.

'It was nice of them to come,' Hunith told Merlin as they lay trying to go to sleep. 'Especially the Lady Morgana.' Merlin tried not to look guilty, he knew he could tell his mother anything, but he wasn't sure about how she would react if she knew about his relationship with Morgana- he was already taking a risk by living in Camelot when he possessed the powers that he did. He needn't have worried, however, as his mother knew him better than anyone and, by her knowing smile she was giving him, had already figured it out just by seeing them walk beside each other. 'Be careful, Merlin.'

'I will,' he promised, allowing himself to glance over at Morgana only to find her awake and smiling at him. He smiled back but then his smile disappeared as he heard a twig snap close by.

'What was that?' Morgana whispered.

Merlin shrugged, grabbed his sword and got up to investigate. Morgana stayed put, knowing that Merlin was more than capable of defending himself against any bandits' that could be lurking in the woods, even if he couldn't use a sword.

-0-

'I'd ask you for money, but I know you don't have any.'

'Arthur!' Merlin exclaimed, spinning round and almost decapitating Arthur who promptly ducked to avoid impact.

'Put the sword down, Merlin. You look ridiculous,' Arthur drawled, taking the sword from Merlin and walking back to camp with him.

-0-

They arrived in Ealdor just in time to find Kanen threatening Mathew. One of Kanen's men rode in with a sack of food that the villagers had hidden in hope they would be able to eat over the winter. Arthur intercepted Kanen's blow to Mathew and then all hell broke loose.

'Kill them!' ordered Kanen.

Merlin suddenly found himself backed up against a doorway with one of the bandit's swords clashed against his. 'Hætende,' he muttered. The bandit's sword handle heated up causing him to let go.

Meanwhile, a bandit attacks Arthur from behind but Morgana intercepted and killed him.

'Bring back memories of when I used to beat you?' Morgana asked with a grin.

'That never happened,' Arthur replied.

Kanen mounted his horse, 'You'll pay for this with your lives! All of you!' he yelled before riding away.

Morgana ran over to Merlin and hugged him, taking him by surprise. 'We did it!'

'Yeah but he'll be back,' Merlin sighed.

'But we have you,' Morgana grinned, 'I saw what you did to that Bandit's sword; you _have_ to teach me how to do that.'

'It's just a simple spell,' Merlin shrugged.

'You still up to the same old magic tricks again? Look, I thought I told you I didn't want your kind around here?' an angry voice called.

Morgana looked at Merlin, alarmed, but Merlin just grinned and turned toward the owner of the voice. 'I miss you, too, Will.' The two hugged leaving Morgana to awkwardly stand off to the side. 'It's good to see you again... Oh, this is Morgana.' He gestured toward Morgana who gave a shy smile.

Will acknowledged her with a curt nod. 'Hi,' he said, sending a sideways glance at Merlin that said he knew exactly who she was and that he was judging him for being friends with her.

'Um... I'd better go and help Gwen with the armour.' She walked over to Gwen, waving goodbye over her shoulder.

'How've you been? I, er, hear you're skivvying for some prince,' Will asked, taking their conversation away from Morgana and what his relationship with her was.

'No. I wouldn't say I'm a skivvy,' Merlin denied.

'Merlin! Gather the villagers, I need to talk to them,' Arthur called making Will give Merlin a disbelieving look.

'Yeah, in a minute. I'm just talking...' Merlin replied, trying to prove his point to Will.

Arthur, however, wasn't having any of it and said, 'Now, Merlin. There isn't much time.'

Merlin sighed and shrugged at Will. 'Yes sire,' he called and left to carry out his orders.

_To be continued._..

* * *

**Thank you to those of you who are still reading, reviewing, liking and following this story, you're all awesome :)**

**sjritts: I KNOW RIGHT! that's part of te reason I started to write this :) glad you like it and thanks for reviewing.**

**Gur40goku: there may be some sword fighting lessons in part 3, keep reading :)**

**Lemme know what you think via review or PM (or both) and I'll update soon =D**


End file.
